Bad Day
by FireStar104
Summary: The monsters got drunk and find a body next to them, they decide to deal with it on their own. So Dr. C, Bob, and Link try to bury the body before they get caught.


**So I've been thinking about this story for awhile. What happens if the monsters wake up to find a body next to them and they try to bury it?... Kinda funny I guess... :)**

Bob, Link and Dr. C were passed out in a dark ally. Beer bottles were everywhere and even inside Bob. It was a still dawn and the air filled with a morning chill.

Link was the first to wake near the brick wall, he stirred in his spot slowly opened his eyes. He finds in his hand a beer can, he lets go of it and gradually gets up. His muscles ache and ever bone made a tiny crack sound.

He turns around to see his friends close together still sleeping. Link chuckles and stretched. Then he smelt something putrid, so awful it made almost made him retch.

He looks down and finds a dead body of a man.

Link wordless, he stared in dismay at the body, he probes it with his tail but it didn't move.

The fish-ape moves towards Dr. C and taps him, "Doc? Um…err…Doc!" Link whispered.

The doctor opens his eyes with sleep still in him, "What is it Link?" he mumbled.

"Um…there's a…a…" Link stuttered still gazing at the body.

Dr. C looks to where he was staring, he opens his eyes wide and backs up to the wall, "OH MY GO-" Dr. C started to say but was muffled by Link.

"Shh! We don't wanna draw in visitors and Bob!" Link whispered to him. He lets go of him and helps him up.

"Link, how did he get here?" Dr. C whispered back with concern in his tone.

"I…I…I don't know!" Link said back, "Is he alive?"

Dr. C goes over to the body and checks his pulse, his antennas droop low, "No," he said gazing into the distance.

"Oh shit, oh shit!" Link responded biting his fist.

"Link, Link, calm down!" Dr. C went over to him, "We p-probably didn't do this!"

"Probably? Doc, we got drunk! There is a dead body next to us, there is a smell of death all over us, and you're telling me we _probably_ didn't do this?" Link said with anxiety in his tone now.

"God what is that smell?" Bob said going up to them, he turns around and sees the body. He gasps taking all the breath out of him, he points a shaky finger to the body, his mouth was open but he couldn't say a word.

"Bob, Bob, don't say anything!" Link ordered.

Bob closed his mouth and nods with terror in his eye.

"Okay, okay, so we have a dead body in our hands, and…and…" Dr. C stutters before almost fainting.

Link holds him up, "And we got drunk," he finished off, "What do we do? Do we tell Susan or Monger?"

"NO!" Dr. C snapped, "We are NOT going to tell anyone about this! Um…Link, take the body."

"What? I'm not going to take a dead body with my own hands!" Link protested.

"Link do you want to be sent for a death sentence or do you want to do what I say?" Dr. C glared at him.

Link was quiet for a moment, "I'll do what you say," he finally said.

"Okay, now just put it in a black bag from that trash can."

Link takes up the body and Bob reaches for a bag in the can, he opens it up and Link places the bodying inside.

"Ew, ew, ewwww," Link said rubbing off the smell.

Bob ties up the bag with anxiety showing, "Now what Doc?"

Dr. C looks out, "Okay, nobody seems to be out…The-the park! That's were we'll put the-the…"

"Yeah," Link nodded with care.

The three boys make their way to the park with Bob dragging the body behind him.

"Hey!" a voice made all of them jump and look across street.

A cop in his car was looking out his window, "What chu' monsters doing out here this early?" he shouted to them.

The three gaze at each other with alarm, "Err…Just taking a walk through town, ha-ha…" Link nervously laughed. The others smile and nod with apprehension.

The cop raised one eyebrow, "Why don't chall' come here?" he said waving them to come closer.

"Just be cool," Link breathed to his friends.

They walk up to him, "So…?" Link started.

The cop looks down, "Whacha' got in there?" he nodded towards the bag.

Panic flared in the monsters, "Just some trash," Link said with a smile.

The cop eyed him, "Really?" he said.

"Yep."

The cop narrowed his eyes, "Why don't you let me take a look?"

"In the bag?" Link asked.

"Yeah."

"In there?" he points to bag.

"Yes."

"The black bag?"

"Yep."

"So you want to look in that bag?" Link slowly asked.

"Quit stallin' and let me look into the dang bag!" the cop barked.

The monsters flinched at his tone. Their hearts pound in them, it almost felt like it would break out.

Bob, with trembling hands, takes the bag and inch by inch unties the knot. He opens the bag and closes his eye.

The cop looks inside and snorts, "That's some nasty trash you got there," he said sitting back.

Link and Dr. C looked puzzled; they glance at the bag full of garbage. They silently let out a sigh.

Bob ties it up and puts it beside him.

"Alright yall's free, take care now," the cop said before driving off.

"Bob…Where's the body?" Link slowly asked.

"Oh, I uh…put trash on top to hide him…Just in case…" Bob responded shyly.

"Bob I think you're the smartest guy I have ever met," Dr. C said.

Bob smiled, "Thank you!" he said.

"Come on, we ain't got all day! The sun's already out!" Link said pointing to the sky.

He was right; the sun was shining brightly in the town.

"The park might already be full," Dr. C said to himself, "The forest! The forest behind the park, come on before anyone else gets there!" Dr. C said.

They take off running, looking all around if anyone was watching them.

"We gotta go deep into the forest man! If someone sees this, it'll be all over the news and the cop might suspect something!" Link panted running on fours to the doctor.

"You're right Link, you're right," Dr. C said back.

They get to the forest, exhausted they still ran deeper. They stop into thick woods, clouds cover the sun and the town was nowhere to be seen.

The first droplet hit Link on his shoulder, "Come on guys, it's about to ra-" Thunder and lightning interrupted him and rain began to fall.

"Yeah, it's about to rain," Link finished. Then with a sickening feeling he realized something.

"We ain't got a shovel!" Link blurted out.

Dr. C cursed under his breath and Bob's eye widened.

"Bob, Link start digging with your hands!" Dr. C ordered.

"But Doc…" Bob objected.

"DIG DAMN IT!" Dr. C yelled.

Bob franticly starts to dig with Link while Dr. C was on a look out for anybody that spots them.

"There, all done," Link said panting again.

"Great, now we can put the body in and forget about all of this and pretend it never happened, right?" Dr. C said turning around.

They nodded in agreement; Bob takes the body and dumps it into the hole.

Dr. C's antennas perk up, he looks behind him and back to his friends pushing the mud into the hole, "I…I heard someone!" he whispered.

"What?" Link shouted out shocked.

Bob hurriedly pushed more dirt into the grave.

"Hurry, hurry, they're coming closer!" Dr. C urged getting to his knees and helping.

All three desperately pushed mud into the hole.

Laughter was heard, "Oh God I can hear them!" Link whispered.

Bob looked up, "Hey, they sound like…"

"Susan," Link breathed.

"And Monger," Dr. C finished off.

"Oh what a coincidences!" Link sarcastically said rolling his eyes.

"Let's just hurry up and finish!" Dr. C commanded.

"Oh God, ohhh God!" Bob whimpered while shoving the last pile of dirt into the hole. He pats it down and looks up, "All done," he said.

"Come on, come on, come on! Let's go!" Link said getting up. They run off unseen.

* * *

><p>It was next morning and Bob, Dr. C, and Link were still in bed. The alarm in Link room goes off.<p>

Link falls off his bed and stands up, "WE DIDN'T DO IT!" he shouted putting his arms up.

He looks around his room and chuckles nervously putting his arms down. He opens his door and walks out; he sits in his seat and waits. While waiting Dr. C joins him and so does Bob.

"Hey," Link greeted trying to sound cheerful. Dr. C lightly smiles in response.

"So about the body…" Bob said.

"BOB! Don't mention it okay? Just pretend it was a dream, alright Bobby?" Link persuaded.

"Okay," Bob said with a smile.

Susan comes in and sits at her table, "Hey guys," she said in her morning voice.

"HI SUSAN!" they all said at once. They exchanged glances, "_Bad move…_" they thought.

"Okay…" Susan said awkwardly, "So, have you heard about the dummy that went missing?" she asked.

"What dummy?" Link asked.

"Oh, they said that some people were shooting a famous movie but the dummy that looked like a human went missing. But more like stolen!"

"Stolen?" Dr. C asked dumbfounded with his friends.

"Yeah, they practically saw yall take it! They said you were drunk and took the thing," Susan folded her arms.

The boys look at each other, "What about the smell?" he whispered to his friends.

"It must have been the trash," Dr. C replied.

"So, you mean, we didn't kill anybody?" Bob breathed with a bit of hope.

"Um…Susan what did the dummy look like again?" Dr. C looked up to her.

"I don't know, like…Oh, they said it was wearing a blue shirt and jeans…and it had brown hair and black shoes…that's all I know…What I wanna know, is where were you guys yesterday? Monger and I went out looking for you but we didn't find anything till we got back to the facility." Susan replied.

Dr. C turned to Link, "Do you remember what it looked like?" he mouthed.

"Brown hair, blue shirt jeans, and black shoes…" Link muttered.

Dr. C eagerly smiled, "Oh we were just taking a walk through town Susan, nothing wrong with that," he said to Susan.

"Yeah? Well the next time yall get drunk, please carry a phone with yall, I was getting really worried," she said with concern shining in her eyes.

"Will do, Suzy-Q," Link said leaning back in his chair with a smile.

Bob and Dr. C breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed.

"_God I hope that never happens again_," Bob thought, "_Since when did I start drinking beer?_"

**Ha-ha...ah...Please review. :)**


End file.
